Heart Attack
by Koji Inari
Summary: Sora has heart problems and it's screwing with his life. Yaoi in later chapters Angst
1. Prolougue

-1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Title**: Heart Attack

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Yaoi and Angst

**Music: **AFI- Girls Not Grey

---------------------------Sora POV

"Sora"

"…"

"Sora"

"…"

"Sora wake up!" Someone punched me hard and I almost fell out of my seat. Roxas stood above me, poised to strike again.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, miffed that he had hit me. I didn't want to be awake. Not now. At least when you were sleeping your mind didn't concentrate on things it shouldn't. You didn't think about things that hurt.

"Move it, I'm not gonna have you laying around on the couch all day, I want to watch TV."

I glared at him, but got up and scooted over. He plopped onto the couch and turned on the boob tube. I watched lazily as he flipped through the channels. Nothing was really on, Cartoon Network never had anything good on until late at night, MTV sucked as usual, there were no movies on, and nothing else was even slightly interesting

I sighed and began drifting off again. My body spasmed involuntarily, a strange habit I have when I'm over-tired and almost asleep. I heard a muffled ow and was suddenly jostled. I woke with a start to see Roxas attacking me with a cushion.

"What the hell?!?" I moved away from him and grabbed my own cushion. "Two can play at that game!" I smacked him, knocking him over. He smacked me and I stood up, hitting him as hard as I could. He countered and I took a step back…

And fell to my knees, coughing and holding my chest.

Roxas immediately dropped his cushion and ran to my side. He helped me sit down and rubbed my back furiously, trying to make me calm down.

I sputtered a few times, my breathing getting shallow and my pupils dilating. I lasted like this for almost a minute, before finally calming down and collapsing in my brother's lap in tears.

You see….

I have a heart problem.

It's a rare disease that usually doesn't attack someone my age. I am prone to chronic attacks where my heart doesn't function and palpitates. My blood pressure raises, and I am in danger of dying.

Every time I have an attack, I have a chance to die.

It's like a mini heart attack every time.

"That was close…" mumbled Roxas, checking his watch. "If that had gone on for much longer…you'd have had a heart attack." Gingerly he reached into his pocket and gave me a small pink pill. "Here, take it"

I took the pill and swallowed it, forcing my throat to swallow. After I got it down I began to calm. My tears dried up and my eye lashes stuck in weird clumps, making it hard to blink.

"T-Thanks Roxas." I said, meaning every word. I looked down at my chest. It still hurt, and my heart beat wasn't quite down to normal. A blood pressure test would have shown me to have high blood pressure too.

"How many times is that now?…"

"3 this week."

Neither of us said anything. I stared at the ground while Roxas stared at the wall.

"Roxas?…"

"Yeah?.."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I'm sure you may have read this before, back when I was having heart problems. Since then I've deleted the story. Now I've decided to put it back up, only this time I'm going to change part of it. This no longer has anything to do with the heart problems I experienced earlier. Now everything is ok with me, but I wanted to continue this story. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Title**: Heart Attack

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Yaoi and Angst

**Music: **AFI- Silver and Cold

---------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the ceiling watching the fan move in slow steady circles. Thoughts rushed through my head, swirling in a torrent of emotions. Slowly I rolled over on the bed and looked at Roxas. He was asleep next to me, breathing softly.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. But every time I did, I would see my own death staring me in the face.

I sat up and moved away from my brother to sit on the edge of the bed. Holding my head, I stared at the floor, trying to get my mind to calm down and stop wandering. Nothing seemed to work though and I ended up just getting up to go to the bathroom.

Roxas's bathroom was more ordered than mine, nice and neat with everything in it's place. It even smelled good. I unzipped my pants and proceeded to relieve myself, and once again my mind wandered.

Let's see, I had a major school assignment due tomorrow. I needed to turn in a report on Ulysses S. Grant…

Crap, I didn't do it.

I sighed and zipped up my pants. That would definitely drop my grade down quite a bit. I counted on my fingers to see how many assignments missed that made.

6

This month.

Crap.

I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. The house was quiet. Our parents were out and we were here alone. It was the middle of the night, so naturally there was no noise except the occasional rush of a car going by.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, staring around in the quiet. It was dark, and my senses seemed 3 times as sharp as normal. I breathed in a deep breath and calmed down, just enjoying the quiet.

Suddenly a noise made me turn around. Roxas stood behind me, a worried look on his face. "You ok Sora?" he asked.

"Fine" I said, leaning back into the couch. I half-closed my eyes and stared at the blank TV.

"…Are you thinking about what happened earlier?" he asked. I nodded and didn't say anything. He knew.

"I see…" he looked at the floor and then back at me. "Sora, I-"

"Forget it" I said. I wouldn't look at him, I just tried to block him out. "I'm going to sleep out here tonight Roxas, you should get some sleep."

I heard a slight sigh from him, then felt him hugging me from over the couch. "I know you'll be ok. You can't die, I won't let you."

A tear dripped off of his cheek, then he let me go and shut the door to his room.

I stared at the ceiling again and began to silently cry myself to sleep.

------------------------------

Morning was better, much better. I got up without even thinking about the incident and walked into my room to get dressed. My neck was cramped from sleeping on the couch, but I ignored it as I rummaged through my closet for something to wear. Eventually I just pulled out a t-shirt and jeans.

While I was pulling my t-shirt over my head Roxas walked into my room. I finished pulling my t-shirt down and looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked him.

Roxas ignored me and started to look through the drawers of my dresser. When I asked him the question again he just grunted and ignored me again.

Finally I threw a pillow at him. That got his attention, he looked up from what he was doing and stared at me groggily.

"Underwear." he said.

"Get your own." I replied as I tried to push him out of the room. He only grunted again as I shoved him out and closed the door behind him. Roxas was not a morning person, he always acted like a zombie or something. You couldn't even get the boy to talk in complete sentences until it was at least noon.

Sighing, I turned back to scan my room. Not seeing anything I could forget, I hefted my backpack over my shoulder and went downstairs for breakfast.

Roxas wasn't there yet, obviously. He was probably still in his room, searching for a clean pair of underwear. I shook my head at the thought and deposited my backpack near the front door. I moved into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until I found an orange and the milk. As I turned away from the fridge I closed the door with my foot and grabbed a glass off the counter.

Roxas walked in as I was pouring myself a glass of milk. "Hey Roxy, want some milk?" I asked. He just grunted. I took that s an affirmative and poured him a glass as well.

I was just about to give the glass to my brother when there was a knock at the door. A second later Axel walked in, his spiky red hair brushing against the top of the door.

"Hey Axel." Roxas's face lit up at the sight of his friend. He actually said a whole sentence.

"Oh sure talk to him." I growled at my brother, but he ignored me again as he got up and bounced over to Axel.

"Do you have it?" he asked. Roxas's little fingers were running over each other in anticipation as Axel reached into his backpack and pulled out a small box.

"That will be $30 bucks." Axel replied, holding the box hostage until my brother pulled out his wallet. Roxas didn't even bother to pull out the money, he just threw his wallet at Axel as he snatched the box away.

"Finally!!!" my brother replied. I snuck over behind him and pulled the box from his fingers, causing him to groan and try to attack me.

"What's this?" I asked, examining the box. Roxas tried to grab it back from me but I held him off by turning my back to him. I opened the box carefully and examined the contents. Inside was a Spyro the Dragon video game. "Spyro the Dragon?" I asked. "You have got to be kidding me. You could have gotten this for less at Wal-Mart."

Roxas snatched the box away from me as if it were a precious treasure. "It's not Spyro moron. That's just there so mom doesn't see what it really Is."

"Let me guess…porn?" I asked jokingly. I hadn't meant it, but when my brother froze and heat rushed into his cheeks my smile fell. "You have got to be kidding me….it isn't is it?"

"It is." Axel replied. "It's not the first thing he's bought off me either."

"So that's why you never let me borrow your games." I growled. "Maybe I should tell mom about this?…."

"No no!!!" Roxas replied, grabbing onto my shoulder. "Please don't tell her!"

"Hmm…..I don't know…"

"Please???"

"Alright, but only if I can watch…"

The color drained out of Roxas's face and he pulled back. He was clearly reluctant. "I dunno.." he said.

"Oh come on, I'm 16, it's not gonna kill me." I replied.

"This might," Axel smirked. "come on Sora stop teasing him."

"Whatever." I replied. Roxas looked relieved that I had given up, and he flashed Axel a smile.

"Thanks Axel."

The clock chimed and I looked up. "Shit, Roxas, move it. It's 6:00."

"Already?" My brother jumped and grabbed a piece of bread off the counter before bolting out the door. Axel wasn't far behind him. I actually took a little more time and drank my glass of milk before grabbing my orange and following them.

We had to run to get to the bus stop on time. Roxas and Axel were already a ways ahead of me, so I sped up to try to catch them. I got about halfway to the bus when a sudden twinge in my chest made me stumble.

_Thump-Thump_

My heart was acting up again, triggered by the exertion of running. I gasped and gritted my teeth. It hurt, but it wasn't a major attack, just a twinge. I slowed my pace and made it to the bus without another pain. But it had served it's warning.

"Hurry it up next time Sora, you're late." the bus driver said. I just nodded and made my way down the aisle to plop down next to Roxas. I laid my head back against the seat and took a deep breath, causing my brother too look at me nervously.

"Again?" He asked. I nodded and touched my chest with my hand. It was an unconscious gesture I had, and sometimes when I did it I could feel the skin moving under my fingers as my heart beat. This was one of those times.

"Just a spasm." I replied. "Don't worry about it."

Roxas gave me a skeptical look before turning back to Axel in the seat in front of us. They continued whatever conversation they were having and I just closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart down.

Today was not starting out very good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Sora T-T Anyways, R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

-1I went to all my classes like normal, but nothing especially exciting happened until lunch. My friends and I all have this kind of club that we formed in the lunch room. There were a lot of us, and we'd push a couple tables together where everyone would sit down and eat each other's food and play games.

I was just sitting down with a soggy cafeteria burger in my hand when I happened to notice a boy sitting at a table by himself a little ways away. I poked Roxas in the ribs as he was sitting down next to me. "Hey," I asked. "Who's the kid?"

Roxas glanced up from the hand of cards in his hand to take a quick look in the direction I had indicated. He shrugged and went back to his game. "I dunno, some new kid. He came in last week, you never noticed him before?"

"No. Does he always sit by himself?"

"Leave him alone Sora," Axel replied as he stole some of Roxas's French fries. "He's completely Emo, won't talk to anyone and sits in the back of his classes. From what I've gathered he's a complete weirdo, even beat the shit out of one of his old teachers."

"You serious?" Kairi, one of the few girls at our table spoke up. "He actually beat up a teacher?"

"I'd like to beat up a few of my teachers." Roxas replied, earning a glare from me.

"You couldn't beat up a kitten." I told my brother, ruffling up his hair.

"Hey!" Roxas growled as he tried to straighten out his hair. "Why would I beat up a kitten? They are fluffy and adorable."

"Got any sevens?" Axel interrupted, causing Roxas to look back over at him and loose his train of thought.

"Go fish," my brother replied.

It was about that time that I lost interest in them. Cards was never my cup of tea, besides, every time I played poker or something I lost my lunch money for two weeks. It was as if the luck gods hated me. So instead I turned my attention back to the boy alone at his table.

He had his chair leaning back against the wall and he was reading some big hardcover book. He looked completely absorbed in it, but how he could even read with all the noise in the cafeteria was beyond me.

"I'll be right back," I told my brother.

He responded with: "Ha! That's game!"

I skirted around the table and plopped into a chair next to the kid sitting by himself. He didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"Ahem," I said, trying to get his attention. It didn't work, he was completely transfixed by whatever story he was reading. I looked up, back over to our table, and noticed that half the table was watching me, Roxas and Axel included.

When I turned back to the boy I found he was staring at me, in a sort of pissed off leave-me-alone kind of look. Weakly I smiled and started to wave. "Hi I'm…"

The boy let out a kind of exasperated sigh, cutting me off mid-sentence, then he reached up and pulled something out of his ear. An I-pod earphone. I hadn't even noticed it.

"What did you say?" the boy asked.

"I'm uh…I'm Sora."

"Very articulate." The boy responded. "Do you use uh in every sentence?"

"No!"

"Very good. Now, leave me alone." The boy replied, before beginning to put his earphone back in his ear.

"That's it? I come over to say hi and that's all you can say to me?"

"You never said hi." the boy replied, looking me over. "And why would you want to say hi to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied. "I just thought you looked kind of alone…and I was wondering if you wanted some company."

"I'm a loner, I don't need company."

"Everyone needs company." I replied.

"Not everyone. Now please, shut up and go away."

I glanced back to the table to see Roxas wave me back over and Axel making rude gestures in the boy's general direction. Shaking my head, I ignored them and tried to get the boy's attention again. He finally looked up at me, and with an exasperated sigh, popped his earphone out of his ear. "Now what?" he asked.

"I never got your name." I replied, trying to sound as friendly as I could.

"Riku (I don't know his last name so until I do insert his last name here). Age 17, Junior, Pisces, straight, and annoyed. Anything else you'd like to know?" Riku replied, glaring daggers at me.

"Um…that's…. a little more than I expected but ok….um…I'm Sora (insert last name here) Age 16, Junior, Leo, straight, and trying to being friends with you. How's that?"

"Do you always copy everything everyone else says? Don't you have a brain? It was funny when I did it, but you ruined the joke."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"What?"

"It's a joke, come on. You must have heard it before. You know, why does the chicken cross the road? To get to the-"

"If you say to get to the other side I'll kill you." Riku interrupted, glaring at me again. I stopped in mid sentence and blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Uh…" I started.

Riku sighed again. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"I don't want to leave you alone, I want to be friends with you."

"You have enough friends, Mr. popular. I mean look at you. I've seen your group meet over there for the whole week I've been here, you sit at three tables and everyone pretends to care about everyone else in an attempt to get free food. You have enough friends, you don't need me over there too. Now if that's all you want out of me, please leave me alone."

"But…" I started again.

"No buts, just leave me the hell alone alright?"

"But…"

"Are you listening to me kid? If you bug me any more I'll kick your ass."

"What? Are you scared of making friends or something?" I retorted. Though I wish I hadn't. Before I had completely gotten the sentence out of my mouth Riku's fist was in my face, sending me to the ground. I couldn't see it, but I knew Axel and Roxas, and probably half the kids at our table were up and ready to jump Riku.

I coughed and started to get up when I felt a heavy weight on my chest. Slowly I opened up my good eye to see Riku on top of me, poised to strike again. I shoved my hands up in front of my face to shield myself, when a familiar twinge in my chest made me freeze. My breathing became shallow as I struggled to pull in air, and my heart began to race, beating erratically. I couldn't see them, but my pupils would have been dilating and I was probably clutching at my chest and making little gasping noises. My mind had gone blank at that point, and I couldn't think enough to try to calm down and breathe slowly. This was a major attack, the twinge in the morning had only been a warning.

I heard someone, probably Riku say "What the hell?" and then the weight on my chest was gone, making my breathing come a little easier. I was still clutching at my chest though, and my heart felt as if it were trying to hammer it's way out of my body. I couldn't tell how long I'd been having the attack, but my vision was starting to turn black, a sure sign that it was going on too long. My hand touched something warm and stringy, and I clutched onto it, holding tightly to something real besides my own franticly beating heart.

Someone tried to push something in my mouth, but I couldn't force myself to swallow. When some orange soda was poured down my throat to make me swallow it, I spit it back up, choking on the liquid. The feeling in my skin was beginning to go out now, making me feel numb. But I held onto that warm stringy thing as hard as I could, as if somehow it would keep me from passing out. Passing out would be bad, it could mean death.

There was yelling, and once again I felt something heavy on my chest. I opened my mouth to let out a gasp when I suddenly felt the warm stringy thing in my hands come closer, as something else warm and soft covered my mouth, forcing a rush of liquid and a small lump down my throat.

I couldn't hold on any longer after that, I passed out, still clutching whatever it was in my hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Sora. And Riku is such a jerk! Anyways, please Review!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Title**: Heart Attack

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Yaoi and Angst

**Music: HIM - **Darklight

---------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the hospital later that day. The first thing that let me know I was in the hospital was the small beeping noise coming from the heart monitoring machine, and the second was the _smell._ I hated hospitals. They always smelled funny, like disease covered up with disinfectant, mixed with misery and something dead. I'd rather shove my face up a skunks butt than sit in a hospital.

A groan from my right caused me to glance over. An old man was asleep in his bed, little tubes and wires hanging from his wrinkled skin. He looked like a skeleton, and he probably weighed less than me. The heart monitor on him was beeping softly in tune with mine, making a kind of sad melody.

I suddenly had a strong urge to leave, to run away. I didn't want to end up like that old man, I didn't want to stay. I wanted to go home, to make fun of Roxas and to play video games. I wanted to eat junk food and not do my homework., I wanted to get yelled at by teachers and even punched by new kids, anything that would get me out of the hospital.

My heart monitor showed my panic. The tune it had been making with the old man's machine broke as the beeps sped up. I sat up in my bed and looked for a way out. I wanted out. I hated hospitals. I was scared.

"Calm down before you kill yourself." A fluid voice growled gently from my left. I stopped trying to get out of the bed and glanced over, surprised to see _Riku_ sitting in the visitor's chair. I hadn't even noticed him.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked, completely confused. Riku had been the one to cause my attack, why would he be visiting me in the hospital?

"I saved your life, be thankful stupid." Riku replied. "Now lay down before your heart-rate goes up any more."

I blinked and nodded slowly, letting his orders and almost gentle, if gruff voice register in my mind. "You …saved my life?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I punched you once and you start spazzing out. Your brother nearly tried to kick my ass. But then when you didn't stop spazzing he freaked out more and pulled out a pill, tried to make you swallow it but you kept spitting it out. And the whole time you had a death grip on my head. When you wouldn't take the pill everyone started to get scared and run around. Obviously they weren't used to anything like that, so I took the pill from your brother and forced you to swallow it."

"Forced me?" I asked, confused. "How did you force me to?"

"Kissed you." Riku replied matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped. "Wait….what?"

Riku shrugged. "It's one of the easiest ways to make someone take medication when they are unconscious. I shoved the pill down your throat with my tongue and massaged your throat until you swallowed it."

My eyes widened. "Your tongue….was in….my throat?" I gasped, reaching up to feel my throat with the tips of my fingers.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it? Don't get any weird ideas, I'm straight, I just wasn't about to let you die. What's wrong with you anyways?"

I didn't respond at first. I was too busy thinking back to when I had been on the floor. The thing I had felt in my mouth had been Riku, he'd kissed me. I'd never been kissed before, and my first kiss was with a guy, and not just any guy, with Riku, the guy that had punched me for trying to be nice to him.

"Yo, earth to Sora, wake up." Riku's fingers snapped in front of my eyes. I glanced up with a horror-stricken look at the boy in front of me. "You kissed me?" I asked again.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you have Alzheimer's too. I already told you, I kissed you ok?"

I could not believe this. This jerk punched me, then kissed me. He was screwed up. "I-"

"Sora!" I turned to find my brother running toward me at full speed, Axel not far behind him. "Sora you're ok! You aren't dead!"

"Hey Roxy, I'm fine." I replied. "But I don't like it here…can we go home?"

"The doctor says he wants to do a few more tests to make sure you're stable." Axel told me. "After that you can go home."

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked Roxas quietly. He didn't respond.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on or should I just leave?" That was Riku, he sounded more pissed than he had earlier, and he was glaring at Roxas and Axel as if they were some sort of demons.

"Why should _you_ care." Roxas shot back with a glare. "You're the one who did this to him."

"All I did was punch him, I can't help it if he has some kind of disease."

"Why you-"

"Roxas stop it!" I held out a hand to hold back my brother and he stopped. "Leave him alone. I think he has a right to know about me."

"Why should he care?" Roxas growled. "He's just some loser, he doesn't need to know anything."

"It's not as if it's a secret, and besides, he saved my life." Slowly I turned back to look at Riku and put a small smile on. "I have a heart disease that flares up during times of stress. You just…triggered it when you punched me."

Riku nodded sagely. "I thought it was something like that," he replied. "Well, you're ok now right?"

"I think so, at least, I don't have any physical injuries."

Riku only nodded absent mindedly and started to walk toward the door. "Well, don't die, I'd hate to let my first kiss croak right after we made out."

I blushed. I know I blushed. Hell, I didn't just blush, I turned into a tomato. Riku simply laughed and walked out the door.

"Ignore him" Roxas growled, but I couldn't. Riku's words were like a stab of shame in my stomach. He had been my first kiss, and I wasn't even gay.

The doctor came in then to do the rest of my tests. Roxas and Axel left.

----------------------------

I'm not sure when exactly we got home. Axel drove us, as our parents seemed to be nowhere in sight. I'm getting really tired of that. Our parents are never home, always working, even when I get in trouble like this…

"We're back," Axel chimed just as we reached my house. "You guys want me to stay tonight? Cuz I will."

I looked at my brother to see what he had to say, but he was looking at me. "Sure," I finally replied. "You can stay tonight Axel."

Axel nodded and pulled the car up into the driveway. Roxas and I got out and we all went inside. We had no more gotten into the house when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I looked in and found a guy rummaging through our cupboards.

"Who are you?" I asked in alarm, he jumped and turned around, then tripped over his own feet and went sailing to the ground. Roxas and Axel came rushing in at the noise, then Roxas looked at me accusingly.

"Sora what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! He fell on his own!"

Roxas shook his head and walked over to help the man up. "You ok Demyx?"

"Demyx?" I asked. Who's Demyx?"

The blonde man gave me a strange glare and stood up without Roxas's help, brushing himself off. "That's no way to treat your uncle."

"My….Uncle?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, well, I'm finishing random things, like I shouldn't be…but I am….and I have like, 30 drabbles that I've started and never finished. Sigh, Anyways, hope you like

Please R&R


End file.
